1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for a light emitting device package of a vibration generating machine and a head lamp for the vibration generating machine, and more particularly, to a cooling device for a light emitting device package for a vibration generating machine capable of cooling the light emitting device package used for the vibration generating machine by using vibration of the vibration generating machine itself, and a head lamp for the vibration generating machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting element (e.g., a light emitting diode, etc.) refers to a diode that emits excessive energy as light when injected electrons and holes are recombined.
With the advantages of a small size, the intensity of illumination of light, a long life span, and the like, the light emitting diode is increasingly used. Generally, the LED is used by being attached with a chip on a package body with phosphor or a resin mounted thereon through wire bonding. When the LED operates, the LED-attached portion has a temperature of about 150° C., and if the temperature exceeds 150° C., the attachment of the LED is broken to lose the use of the LED.
To ensure a long life span, the LED-attached portion should maintain at 120° C. or lower. An LED package used for a head lamp structure for a vibration generating machine that generates vibration due to the movement of bicycles, automobiles, trains, and the like, includes a structure for releasing heat of the LED.
Methods for cooling the head lamp for the conventional vibration generating machine may be classified into a passive cooling method using only a heat sink and a forcible cooling method using a cooling fan or pump in which a convection current heat transfer medium flows.
However, the passive cooling method using the heat sink has a low cooling efficiency, and the forcible cooling method using the cooling fan or the pump requires additional energy or space.